


What Comes After Kissing

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sex Talk, The Talk, Worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Ako wants to know what comes after kissing, but neither her big sis nor her girlfriend will tell her. She goes to Lisa for advice.





	What Comes After Kissing

It started when Tomoe went to Ako with a question she dreaded the answer to. Tomoe found her little sister at the computer, dressed in pink pajamas and playing that MMO she loved. Tomoe could hear some goth band she didn't recognize playing in the background.

"Hey, Ako, can we talk?" Tomoe asked, hoping her voice sounded a lot more relaxed than she felt right now.

"Hmm? Oh, onee-chan! Sure!" Ako smiled at her and fired off a quick message to Rinko letting her know she'd be a moment. The way she spun around in her chair when turning to face Tomoe was adorable enough to make her smile, in spite of her anxiety about this conversation.

Tomoe took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "You and Shirokane-san... are dating, right?"

Somehow, Ako's smile managed to get even brighter. "Yeah! We forged a um dark contract binding our souls together and stuff almost three months ago. I love Rinrin soooooo much!"

"I hate to ask, but... Shirokane-san hasn't made you do anything you're not comfortable with or anything, right?" Tomoe hated asking this, even with as vague as she was being. She was a big sister, it was her job to worry, and Ako dating someone in high school certainly gave her a lot to worry about.

Ako just innocently tilted her head. "Huh? What do you mean, onee-chan? Rinrin's really nice!"

Tomoe sighed, accepting she might have to be a little more blunt about it. "How far have things gone between you two? Like, have you kissed?"

"Yeah! Rinrin and I kiss lots, but it's kinda embarrassing to say it out loud." Her cheeks were almost as red as her sister's hair.

Tomoe tensed and took another deep breath. "Have you two done anything past kissing?"

Ako was still confused. "Past kissing? I mean, we hold hands. Is there something else we should be doing?"

Tomoe was struck by the sudden feeling of having dug her own grave. "No. No. Absolutely not. I just... wanted to make sure. I think mom's calling for me. Bye!"

"Onee-chan, wait! Tell me what you meant!" Ako called out, but it was useless. Tomoe had already finished running out the door.

The purple-haired chuuni pouted and sat back at her computer.

Akopocalypse>> I'm sorry, Rinrin. Onee-chan wanted to talk to me about something.

Altriaoftheabyss>> It's okay. Is everything okay?

Akopocalypse>> No! Onee-chan was being weird. She asked me some questions and then ran off.

Altriaoftheabyss>> What did she ask?

Akopocalypse>> If you and me kiss. Then she asked if we do anything 'past kissing'.

Akopocalypse>> What does that even mean? Is it like dates or sleepovers or holding hands?

Akopocalypse>> Do you know Rinrin?

Akopocalypse>> Rinrin? Are you there?

Rinko was sitting at her computer, blushing intensely as she read Ako's messages. The stuff that comes after kissing... Sex. Rinko definitely knew about it. Her time on the internet had seen to that. Besides, she was a healthy high school girl. It was only natural that it would be on her thoughts so much.

Altriaoftheabyss>> Um, I think we should save that sort of stuff for when you're older.

Akopocalypse>> What sort of stuff? What comes after kissing?

Altriaoftheabyss>> You should ask someone else about that. I'm sorry, Ako-chan.

Ako frowned and spun around in her chair a few times. She hated being younger than all her friends. She was tired of being told to wait till she was older. If her onee-chan and Rinrin wouldn't tell her what came after kissing, she knew who would.

* * *

The next day, outside Circle, Lisa and Ako sat across from each other, enjoying their parfaits. Even while she was eating, Ako had a very serious and determined look on her face. It took all Lisa had to not start laughing at how adorable it was.

"What did you want to ask me about, Ako?" Lisa asked, in that motherly tone of hers.

"Lisa-nee, I wanna know what comes after kissing!" Ako insisted.

Lisa almost choked on a strawberry. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather ask your sister about that? Or Rinko?" She hoped nobody else had heard what Ako said just now. She didn't want everyone there staring at them.

Ako pouted, childishly. "Onee-chan ran off without telling me, and Rinrin told me to ask someone else. So I decided to ask you." Ako felt like she was getting the runaround. She wondered if she'd have to find someone else to ask. Maybe she should just give up.

"Okay, I understand... Well, other than kissing, there's touching each other and sex." Lisa did feel annoyed that she was the one having to give this talk, but Ako deserved to know. It was better that letting her Google it.

Ako was starting to look a bit less gloomy now that someone was actually answering her questions. "What do you mean by touching each other? What's sex?"

Lisa chuckled awkwardly and started her lesson. Ako had a lot of questions and, as embarrassing as it was, Lisa did her best to answer them. Heavy petting, fingering, oral sex, and other ways for girls to have sex together. Finally, Ako had only one question left.

"Lisa-nee, why did Rinrin say she wants to wait until I'm older. If it's supposed to feel good, why doesn't she want to do it with me?" There was a sadness in Ako's voice. Lisa reached across the table and gently petted the top of her head.

"Well, I'm sure she wants to. She has a super cute girlfriend after all, but you're in middle school. She's probably scared that you're not ready, and that it'll end up being a bad experience for you."

"Shouldn't I get to decide when I'm ready? Doesn't Rinrin trust me?"

Lisa smiled. "Rinko trusts you. Being older just means it's her job to be responsible and extra careful about this stuff."

"Oh..."

"You should talk to her. It'll be fine. I pomise."

With that, the bright and cheerful Ako was back. With a beaming smile, she said, "I'm gonna go see her now. Thank you, Lisa-nee!"

As Ako ran off, Lisa heaved a huge sigh and rubbed her temples. She'd accepted that she was the mom of Roselia, but that didn't make things any easier. She'd rather just talk about fashion, not give the sex talk to one of her bandmates.

Tomoe had neglected her sisterly duties and Lisa had had to pick up the slack. She'd scold her for that later, but for now... Lisa was going to go see Yukina. Talking so much about sex had her in a mood, and her girlfriend was the only cure.


End file.
